Oblivion: A DracoOC Fanfiction
by peetaandnevillegirl112
Summary: I don't know if this has been done before or not, but this is me taking a crack at it. Draco is in love with young Ravenclaw River, and on the night of Dumbledore's murder, he must tell her his secret and, by any means necessary, protect the one he loves.


Oblivion: A Draco/OC fanfiction

She snuck silently out of the Ravenclaw common room. She only had 10 minuets to get to the astronomy tower and she didn't want to keep him waiting. River turned the corner and started to run as quickly and quietly as she could. If she got caught she would be in massive amounts of trouble, and she didn't want to disappoint him. He had seemed so anxious today, and in the note he left her he said it was urgent that they speak tonight. River hoped he was okay, throughout the year he had become more and more uneasy. She knew why, or at least she had her suspicions, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. It would be too hard to think of him like that…

River finally came to the astronomy tower and began to climb the stairs. _Thank god there isn't a class today. _she thought. They had almost been caught quite a few times in the past two years. How they had managed to evade people knowing about them she didn't know. As she reached the top of the stairs, a familiar voice said "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"Now Draco, why on earth would I not come?" she said. He turned around and his grey eyes fell on her. He walked forward to her and she noticed he was shaking a bit.

"Draco, is everything alright?" she asked.

"River," he said, reaching for her waist and pulling her close to him. "I don't want to talk about that just yet, okay?"

He kissed her, sending lightning bolts up her spine and into the top of her head. Draco kissed her with such a fierce passion that her knees became weak. He had never kissed her like this. When he pulled away, however, his eyes were filled with a fear she had never seen.

"Draco what is it? Please, talk to me."

"River, I'm so sorry, it wasn't my choice… I had nothing to do with it, I didn't have a choice!" Draco rambled on.

"Draco, slow down! What wasn't your fault? What are you talking about?" River said quietly, still wrapped in his embrace. He was shaking harder now.

"They told me if I didn't… I don't know how they found out about us… they were going to hurt you if I said no." he said. She could hear him struggling to get the words out. River knew without him having to say it. She glanced down at his forearm.

"Draco, you didn't…"

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Draco, please tell me you didn't!" her voice reach panic levels.

When he finally met her gaze, there were tears in his eyes.

"River, I had to."

She reached down and pulled up his sleeve. The dark mark reveled itself and she gasped, tears threatening to overflow. She pushed them back.

"River?" Draco said, his voice trembling.

"River, please, say something… I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry"

The world started to spin. She needed to sit, she needed to think. They could fix this.

"Okay, we just need to think for a second. We could…we could hide somewhere, somewhere that he can't find us. We could do it!" she said.

"Darling, wherever we went he would find us." He said softly.

"So, what does he need you to do? What's so important that he would attack the people you love if you don't do it?" River said. She could feel the desperation rising in her voice. _Control yourself. He needs you to think straight, River. _She thought. Draco still wouldn't look at her.

"He needs me to kill the headmaster," Draco said slowly. "Tonight."

"What! Draco, you can't! Please!"

"River, I have to! I don't get a choice!" Draco said, releasing her from his embrace.

"Well how did you expect me to react to this Draco? You're telling me you have to kill someone! What the hell did you expect me to say?" both of their voices were raising now.

"I don't want The Dark Lord to kill you!"

"Oh just say his name! Are you seriously too scared to call him Voldemort?"

"Don't speak his name, Half Blood!"

Silence.

"River…"

"Shut up."

"River, I didn't mean it."

"Shut. Up."

"River please I didn't…"

"I said SHUT UP!"

More silence. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to throw him off the side of the astronomy tower. This was the first time he had ever said that to her.

"I hate you." She said, words laced with venom.

"I hate me too." He said. She knew he meant it.

River didn't know when she had started to cry, but she found she couldn't stop. She fell to the floor. Arms wrapped around her and soft kisses landed on her cheek. She cried and cried, so hard she felt like she couldn't breathe. Draco was crying now too, not as hard. Over and over he whispered "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm sorry"

"There has to be something we can do," River choked through sobs. "It's gonna be okay, please tell me it gonna be okay! Make it okay! Please make it okay!"

"I wish I could love, but this is one thing I can't fix." Draco whispered to her. He was right, and she knew it. There was nothing that he could do, and there was nothing that she could do. Finally the tears slowed and she took a few ragged breaths.

"You know I didn't mean what I said to you, right?" he said

"I know. And I don't hate you, I hate…this. Why you? Why?" She said, voice trembling at the threat of tears again.

"I'm sorry Riv, I love you."

"I love you too"

They sat for a while on the floor, Draco rocking her back and forth. Suddenly he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's almost time. I have to go."

"Please don't go."

"Love, I have to. There's one more thing I have to do before I leave." He kissed her again with the same fierce passion as before.

"I love you." She said to him. His stunning grey eyes stared into hers, a sincere look she had only ever seen him give to her. She felt him tug at something in his sleeve.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to remember me doing this. I don't want you to remember me as a monster." He said. She knew immediately what he meant and pulled away from him and stood up.

"Draco, no. I don't want to forget. I love you, please, no!" she pleaded with him. He stood up and crossed to her, caressing her face when he reached her. His hands were shaking.

"I know, River, I know you don't want to forget, but this is for the best. If you don't remember me then I can't hurt you when everything goes to hell. Please, try to understand." He said softly.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you. More than you will ever know." Draco said.

"Promise me you'll find me when all of this is over and make me remember again." She said.

"I promise darling. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She took a deep breath. He raised his wand.

"Obliviate."

Years later

The war had been over for some time, but River had left Hogwarts after the battle. Draco had spent so long looking for her, to keep the promise he had made to her those years ago. He couldn't believe that there she was. She looked the same as she had the night in the astronomy tower, brown hair a bit long, sweeping at her waist, and those big, beautiful brown eyes. He raised his wand, ready to restore her memories of him, but suddenly stopped. A young man had walked over to River and kissed her on the cheek. She was… smiling. Happy, it seemed. And that was when Draco realized that was all he had ever wanted, for her to be happy. If it was with someone else, so be it. But he loved that smile; he hadn't seen it since he wiped her memory. He couldn't do it. He lowered his wand. She was lost to him, and perhaps that was for the best.


End file.
